


Bunny Kisses

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jackalope x F!Reader, Lesbians, Monster - Freeform, Smut, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Bunny Kisses

You picked flowers within the field that you met her every day. Your basket was about to overflow with such treasures as you heard the ground thump every so often upon her arrival. Why did you meet the princess in a field of flowers so far away from both of your homes?

Because you were both in love.

You saw the beautiful princess Beba shift into her human form and come running towards you. Her simple tunic covered her tall, thin form as the wind blew her long, golden caramel curls into the window. Her arms flung themselves around your neck and the two of you fell to the ground in a heap.

“Beba!” You yelled, looked at her face as she sat up on you, her amber eyes sparkling with delight. You cupped her face in your hands, your thumbs rubbing the freckles on her cheeks. “You absolute animal, you are late!”

She gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned down, kissing your soft lips. “I could not leave. I was in the study for way too long because my mind wanders to this beautiful woman here.” She tapped your nose and stretched her arms to the light of the sky, her sun-kissed skin glowing beneath the rays.

“You could have trampled me. Not all of us are as strong as the great Jackalope people.”

“It is true!” She looked down at you and smiled. “We are mighty.”

You rolled her off your body and grabbed your basket, putting all the scattered flowers back into it. “Your boastfulness is unflattering for such a princess.”

“Me?” She gasped and dramatically fell onto the ground.

“Yes, you! Your teachers are awful.” You bit back a smile. “What a heathen they’ve turned you into it!”

“I’m awful!” Beba rolled around on the ground and sighed. “I’m a heathen as you say!”

“Atrocious!”

“Almost diabolical!” She sat up and crawled over to you, picking the flowers she liked best from your basket. “What are we doing today?”

“Flower crowns, how does that make you feel?”

Beba smiled, sniffing the flowers before looking at you. Her rabbit ears slowly revealed themselves from her thick hair. They twitched and moved. “Can it fit over my ears?”

“Of course! We just have to make it a bit bigger.”

The two of you sat among the waist-high flowers and started building the crown slowly. You would make one for each other. The sun moved in the sky slowly overhead as the two of you shared space. It was almost dinner by the time you two had finished the most perfect of crowns.

“What do you think?” Beba asked, reaching forward with hers to show off the decorations.

You took it and smiled. “It was almost as beautiful as you.”

She swatted her hand at you and picked the crown up you had made. “This is pretty! I will feel like a fairy.”

“You’ll be better than a fairy.” You added, sticking the crown on your head.

Her ears stood straight up as she gently moved it up and over. The crown fit almost perfectly. She wiggled her ears to make sure there was enough room. You reached over and took her hand, entwining your fingers together.

“There is talk of future promises in my kingdom, Beba.”

“It’s almost time, isn’t it?” She asked, scooting closer to hold both of your hands.

“You will have to tell your father to put your name into the pot.”

She nodded. “It will be up to your dad after that.”

“That is the hard part!” You sighed. “But we will be together. It is destiny, I think.

She leaned forward and kissed you, wanting to keep you close.”I would start a war for you.”

You kissed her back. “It is unwise to speak of that now.”

“Will you walk me back?” She asked, slowly getting up to her feet. You stood with her, grabbing your basket of flowers as well. “Of course.”

The two of you walked hand and hand to the border of her land. It was trees as far as you can see. Your heart swelled seeing all of it. You turned to see Beba watched you with curious looks going across her features. “You could be the queen of this, you know?” She told you, kissing your cheek lightly.

“Let us hope.” You told her, glancing back towards the never-ending trees. “I will see you tomorrow?”

“And the next day.” She added, walking forward to a dirt path. “There are also many days after that I will see. It is forever, I think.”

“It must be.” You smiled and watched her travel down her road to home.


End file.
